dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza and Frost! A Mutual Malevolence?
is the one hundred and eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 24, 2017. Summary Goku and Brianne de Chateau begin their battle. Goku is impressed with her power, and Brianne is determined to defeat Goku with the power of love. Brianne becomes even more determined as she hears that Heles is watching her battle, firing her Pretty Cannon and Pretty Love Machine Gun at Goku, who barely dodges. Goku remarks that he feels something tickling him as Brianne keeps up her assault. Universe 8 is impressed with Brianne's power, commenting that despite Universe 6 and Universe 7 having the most remaining fighters, Universe 2 might win the tournament. Universe 12 points out how powerful Universe 11 is despite them having the least remaining fighters, as Toppo is seeing knocking Cabba away with his Justice Punch. Universe 1 comments that the winner of the tournament will not change anything, as they are all simply low-level universes. Frieza watches over the entire tournament from a high spot, deciding to find his next playmate. Gohan fights against Borareta, clashing his Kamehameha with the enemy's beam attack. When the smoke clears, Gohan manages to conceal himself, thinking to himself that many powerful warriors have made it this far and that he should reunite with Piccolo and the others. Gohan is then suddenly attacked by Jimeze. Jimeze introduces himself as the warrior who protects Universe 2, and Gohan recognizes him as the warrior who can use Instant Transmission, thinking to himself that dropping his guard for even an instant will cost him. Jimeze teleports around Gohan with Instant Transmission, knocking the young Saiyan around by attacking his blindspots. Krillin and Master Roshi recognize this, and Beerus yells at Gohan for not fighting seriously. Jimeze attacks Gohan again, praising his potential as a warrior, and promising to teach Gohan his techniques should they ever meet again. When Jimeze prepares to knock Gohan out, Frieza jumps between them. Frieza berates Gohan for not being able to defeat Jimeze. While Frieza stands motionless, the others wonder what he is up to, and Krillin speculates that Frieza could be plotting to eliminate Gohan himself. Universe 7 discusses this, and Shin deduces that Frieza plans to last until the end to wish for something that only the Super Dragon Balls can grant, such as killing a god as speculated by Whis. Beerus threatens Frieza that if he knocks Gohan off, he will destroy Frieza on the spot. Jimeze comments that Frieza's soul is the opposite of beautiful, preparing to fight him, however Frieza steps aside, wanting to observe Jimeze fight Gohan until it is his turn. Jimeze, commenting that Frieza is intentionally abandoning his ally and further saying Universe 7 is "ugly", continues his fight with Gohan, cornering the Saiyan. Before Jimeze can land a decisive blow, he is attacked by Frieza, who comments that his hand slipped. Jimeze then decides to knock Frieza off first, teleporting behind him, but Frieza easily knocks him aside with his tail. Frieza says that as long as he knows Jimeze can use Instant Transmission, then this fight is child's play. Frieza easily knocks Jimeze out and strangles him with his tail to beat on him some more. Frieza then blasts him point-black, severely injuring the Yardrat, and Universe 2 accused Frieza of killing him. Frieza points out that he missed his vitals on purpose, and knocks Jimeze out of the ring. Heles shows disdain for how repulsive Frieza fights. Gohan is angry that Frieza went to such methods, and Frieza berates the Saiyan for not going Super Saiyan and ending the fight quickly. Frost, who watched from the sidelines, approaches and compliments Frieza. Champa yells that Frost is no match for Frieza, and Universe 6 and 7 soon realize that Frost and Frieza have formed a truce, as they both share a hatred for Saiyans. Frieza and Frost prepare to team up against Gohan, however Frost insists that Frieza fights first. Frieza then attacks Gohan and pushes him back, causing Gohan to power up. Frieza is impressed at Gohan's full power, and he decides to fight seriously as well, turning into his golden form. After exchanging blows, Frieza knocks Gohan unconscious with minimal effort. Champa begins rooting for Frieza. Frost is impressed with Frieza's transformation, and Frieza tells him that with training, he should be able to transform even further. Frieza demonstrates his 100% Full Power form. Frost, knowing about that power up, also transforms the same way. Frieza offers to train Frost on how to fight in the form, and Frost is excited to learn. However, Frieza tells Frost that the first lesson is to not trust anyone, suddenly attacking Frost and knocking him out of the ring. Gohan suddenly gets up, and Beerus realizes that Frieza was not fighting Gohan seriously on purpose to trick Frost. Gohan felt that Frieza's first punch was not serious and knew about this plan, agreeing to play along. Frost, angry that Frieza tricked him and that Frieza "would never team up with an 'amateur'", tried attacking Frieza from the sidelines, but he is immediately erased by Zen-Oh. Zen-Oh says that attacks from outside are against the rules, and he threatens to erase all of Universe 6 should they do it again to which Champa bows and apologizes deeply for. While Frieza tells Gohan they can continue onto the path to victory, Goku continues his fight with Brianne de Chateau. There are 29 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Battles *Goku vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Cabba vs. Toppo *Gohan vs. Borareta *Gohan vs. Jimeze *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jimeze *Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) *Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power) vs. Frost (Final Form/100% Full Power) Triva *Shortly after Frost's elimination he got erased by Zen-Oh for being the first to break the rules even though not all members of Universe 6 are eliminated. **Because Frieza betrayed Frost and called him an amateur, he became the indirect cause of Frost's erasure. Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyako Tsuji, Tetsuya Saeki, Miyuki Yokoyama, Yong-ce Tu, Studio Myu, Toei Phils Gallery 108 1.jpg 108 2.jpg 108 3.jpg 108 4.jpg 108 5.jpg 59c0010bf2ea0.jpeg 59c0010a8ae43.jpeg 59c0010dde9cb.jpeg 59c00105b4c0c.jpeg|Previous episode preview File:108_6.jpg|Aired episode Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes